


5 Times Mjolnir refused to be lifted by Loki + the 1 time he could

by Luisa1804



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa1804/pseuds/Luisa1804
Summary: Mjolnir could feel the boy coming before he had even left his chambers. She could feel his curiosity, his interest, his … wanting?The boy was not her master. Her new master was asleep in his bed just a few meters away from her, one hand reaching in her direction even in sleep. She appeared in his dreams of battle and glory. Mjolnir was content with his happiness.
Relationships: Loki & Mjolnir (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	5 Times Mjolnir refused to be lifted by Loki + the 1 time he could

Mjolnir could feel the boy coming before he had even left his chambers. She could feel his curiosity, his interest, his … wanting? 

  
The boy was not her master. Her new master was asleep in his bed just a few meters away from her, one hand reaching in her direction even in sleep. She appeared in his dreams of battle and glory. Mjolnir was content with his happiness.

  
The boy though, was still awake, pacing in his own rooms, back and forth and back and forth even though it was late and he should be long asleep. He was waiting to come to her in private, when her master was asleep.

  
Mjolnir did not know why, but she was not concerned. Curious, maybe, like he was if not for a different reason.

  
She nudged her master's consciousness, deep in sleep as it was, and – yes. He dreamed of the boy, too, standing next to him on the battlefield, fighting by his side. He was someone important. 

_Loki._

_Brother._

Yes.   
Someone to protect, then. Family. She could still hear her masters voice inside of her, from the moment he first picked her up.

  
_Please. Please let me fight with you and protect Asgard and it's people. But more importantly my family and friends. My mother and father and brother and the Lady Sif and Hogun and Fandral and Volstagg. Let me protect them, with you, so they shall never, ever come to harm._

  
So different from her last mistress. Mjolnir quite liked it. Protection instead of slaughter. 

  
Brother was to be protected then and kept safe. 

  
She was nearly as eager to prove herself to her new master, so much kinder and good a in mind and heart then her last mistress. So when the boy finally gathered his courage and thought it late enough that his brother must surely be asleep, she kept quiet and did not wake her master, even though she could have.

  
She would be able to protect him, she was sure of it. And he was not afraid and she sensed no danger nearby either way. And … if he had waited for her master to be asleep, then that was what he must want?  
Safe also meant happy; she had felt it from her masters wishes. 

  
The door made no sound when brother opened it and slipt into the room. He was just as silent as he went to her masters bedside first and put two fingers on his forehead; Mjolnir watched curiously as her masters went deeper and deeper into sleep, but it was soft and harmless and so she let brother be.

  
Only when brother was satisfied that her master would not wake while he was here did he turn around. He still made no sound as he went to her next and knelt before her.

“Hi", he whispered and Mjolnir gave a little thrill of magic back that she wasn't sure he would be able to pick up.

Mjolnir could communicate with her master; he could hear her sing when he was close enough, or she loud enough; in battle it would be important and in between maybe even more so. Safe meant happy, and she was sure hearing her sing had brought him happiness today.

Her former mistress could hear her sing, too, but she did not often listen. She had given commands and expected them to be followed. Odin King, Father to both of her masters, could hear her sing too if he wanted to.

Brother gave no reaction.

“It's my brother's nameday and I'm very glad Father gave you to him. He would never shut up about you, you know? It was annoying.“, he sounded fond and hesitant and Mjolnir thrilled again from happiness. “It's — can you understand me? My books said you would, if you wanted to. That the magic in you is so powerful that it became its own consciousness. It's why the bond between you and your … master? Is so powerful.“

Brother stopped again. Mjolnir had nothing to say to that; for her, she had just always been. “You and Thor will fight well together. You're beautiful but very — heavy. Good for him and his brute strength. We wouldn't fit very well, I know that. They call me cowardly but I just prefer to fight with mind and magic, if I have to fight at all.“

Mjolnir could see that. Not the cowardly bit, that seemed like the words of an ignorant fool. But even in her masters dream brother had fought with magic and daggers, a bow strapped to his back. A memory, most likely, or at least close to one. Long distance fighter but perfectly capable to gut his opponent when they got to close.

“Still — would you terribly mind if I … that is if I would just try, one time — because what my father said and I would just like to see -", he stumbled over his words in a way that Mjolnir could already see was very unlike him. Nervous and afraid, now. She did not quite understand. “I promise I mean no harm", brother said and reached a hand out to her.

He touched her handle with a single finger first, as if to check her reaction, then closed his hand around her. His breathing was shaky. Something flashed through her, from him to her. A memory of a moment, passed by just a few hours.

  
She in masters hand, held aloft his head. Odin King standing on the dais above him, voice commanding all to listen. _„Only those who are worthy can lift the mighty hammer Mjolnir and command her power. My firstborn son, Thor -"_

  
The moment cut off. What came after wasn't important to brother.

  
But Mjolnir understood now. Brother wanted to lift her, just for a moment and just a little bit to see if he was as worthy as her master in his father’s eye and his own and his brothers.

  
A strange wish, for he should not need her to see his own worth, but not impossible to grant. She herself choose who may lift her, after all. Brother had a good heart, she could see it. And master would not mind, she was sure. Brother was to be safe and happy and protected and she had let him sleep because she wanted to prove that she could do what her master wished.

  
Brother breathed again, still shakily, and shifted his fingers to could a better grasp on her handle. Mjolnir gathered a bit off her power and prepared to send it through brother. Just a bit, not enough to call a storm as it was masters due, but enough to lift her and feel her magic flowing.

  
But then – doubt so heavy she would have choked had she needed to breathe.

_Doubt of her?_

No. No, that was wrong.

  
Doubt for himself.

  
_What am I doing? I could never be worthy, I know that I am not worthy. She is Thor’s and for a good reason!_

  
Mjolnir flaunted, which was something she had not experienced often. Doubt was to weak a word for what reached her from brother. It was hate. Hate for himself.

  
Mjolnir pulled her power back, a second before brother gently tucked at her and she stayed on the floor, unmoved.

  
Brother let go off her and seemed to fold into himself. Despair and yet a grim satisfaction. I knew it, he seemed to scream, _I have always known it._

  
Mjolnir thrilled, a sad sound, and her master shifted in his sleep. 

  
Brother had risen and was half way out the door before her master had even settled again.

  
Mjolnir could still feel him. 

  
_I am unworthy, I am unworthy,_ a chant in his mind.

  
She turned to her master and soaked in his dreams and his happiness, his love for her and his brother, fighting with him. 

  
She knew she had failed. Brother had wanted only one thing and she had refused him, had made him flee, sad and distraught and not safe or happy at all.

  
But – but brother could not be worthy of her if he doubted himself. Could he not see? His worthiness could only come from himself and not from her. She could not give him what he did not think was there.

  
To be worthy was his choice and he choose to hate himself.


End file.
